


Patience (Nero - Devil May Cry/Reader 18+ NSFW)

by StarscourgeChancellor



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Dick, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), F/M, Filming, Manhandling, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Sexting, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), neros awkward when it comes to sexting, reader wants to fuck DT Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscourgeChancellor/pseuds/StarscourgeChancellor
Summary: Reader and dante are on a job, reader gets turned on and sexts Nero - fucks him while hes in his devil trigger





	Patience (Nero - Devil May Cry/Reader 18+ NSFW)

It all started with a text, you convinced Dante to get an actual fucking hotel to sleep in instead of sleeping amongst the ruins. He may be half demon but you were not. 

“Dante, how far until we get to the shit shack you rented us?” you whine, you were covered in blood and grime and ready to take a shower and unwind. With a wave of his hand he nonchalantly yelled back at you.

“Well if you kept up sweet cheeks we could be there already” he laughed before continuing, “unless you want me to carry you.” He kept walking, turning around as he did and shot you a cheeky grin. 

Squinting your eyes at him you flip him off, “Thanks but I wouldn’t want you to break your back on my behalf old man.” 

Putting a hand to his chest he looks at you with mock hurt, “If I’m going to be broken, I would be honored to have you be the cause of it.” 

This caused you to laugh at shake your head, “Oh well aren’t you a sweet talker. Too bad Nero beat you to it.” Sticking your tongue at him he shrugs and continues walking, “That may be the case but if it ever doesn’t work out just know I’m here for you.” 

You met Nero through Dante and the fact he’d keep an eye out for you while you were dating his nephew was sweet. Smiling to yourself you both settle into comfortable silence as you come up on the hotel and check in. Getting comfortable you claim your bed and toss your stuff onto the mattress. Dante was happy to just clock out on his bed. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower, don’t wait up for me.” You announce, barely registering the grunt of acknowledgement from the devil hunter nodding off. 

After soothing your aching muscles and getting washed off you toss on some pajamas and try to get comfortable. Plopping on your bed you groan, the bed is shit but its better than some of the ruins you’ve had to take shelter in before. Rolling over you lay down on your back putting your hand over your stomach, closing your eyes trying to clear your mind. Your mind was drifting to what Dante said earlier, flirting with you. You know he was just teasing you but it reminds you of how much you missed Nero’s touch. 

Peaking over at Dante you wonder if he’s a deep sleeper, light snoring coming from him to take a chance and pull out your phone. 11:26pm, Nero should be awake still, building up the courage to message him you pull up your messenger and send him:

You: Hey I miss your face. 

Nero <3: Oh? What do you miss about it? ;)

You: I miss kissing it for one.

Nero <3: Just kissing? Come on what else, I want all the juicy details Y/N.”

Taking a deep breath you contemplate if you really want to go through with this. Its clear he knows why you’d be messaging him in the dead of night so you take the chance. Quickly typing at the keyboard you respond. 

You: I also love the way it twists in pleasure when you’re close to cumming. When you’re begging me for release it’s always a nice touch seeing your puppy eyes knit together. A silent plea coming through loud and clear just from the way you look and you whine for me. 

Nero <3: Fuck, aren’t you out with Dante…?

Smiling to yourself you know you got him, taking one last peak over at the devil hunter and seeing him sound asleep with his back to you, you take a selfie with him. Giving a peace sign and making sure Nero could see Dante was asleep in the backround on the bed and sending it to him.

Nero <3: Well aren’t you cute looking :) 

You decide to be bold and slide your hand into your pajama bottoms and dip between your folds, gathering some of the slick to circle your clit you bite back a moan but decide to put on a show for Nero. Pulling up the camera once more you zoom in on your hand working yourself, dipping your fingers into your aching cunt and shifting to take more in you release a stuttered breath. Facing the camera back at you, you bite your lip and open your mouth slightly as you work yourself closer to the edge a low moan escapes you by accident and you almost scream when you hear Dante shift. 

Immediately clamping your legs back together and you face the camera towards him as he groans and shifts to sleep on his stomach. Giving a nervous laugh you point the camera back to yourself and put your still wet fingers in your mouth and lick them clean. Giving a smirk and a kiss to the camera before saving and sending it to Nero

Nero <3: You’re such a tease, as soon as you’re home I’m going to taste every inch of you. 

You: Mmm, I hope that’s a promise. You know what’s been going through my mind though that gets me soaking?

Nero <3: Tell me

You: I want you to use your Devil Trigger form on me, watching you fight and the way you glide effortlessly through the battle field… Fuck why can’t you be closer.

Nero <3: Ask and you shall receive. 

It’s been about 3 days since that conversation before you were able to get home, slapping the door open you were exhausted but you wanted to see your boyfriend. 

“Nero?” you call out, tossing your keys on the counter. Silence, shrugging to yourself you go take a shower and get cleaned up, stretching and putting on one of Nero’s t-shirts and your pajama bottoms. Padding over to your bedroom you expect to find him asleep but instead you find him with his phone on his chest, the video of you fingering yourself on repeat as he strokes himself. A leg propped up flexing as he tries to match the tempo you were setting. Eyes glazed over but with a clear focus on what was happening in front of him. 

Smirking you creep over to the bed, careful to not make any noise and gain his attention quite yet. Watching for a moment you hear him moan, the noise shooting straight between your legs you rub your thighs together seeking some sort of friction. A strained chuckle comes from the man before he tilts his head back smiling at you. 

“Are you just going to sit and watch or are you going to join me?” your cheeks reddened as you stripped and climbed over to join him on the bed. 

Sliding into his side you lean in to give him a kiss, spreading your fingers across his thighs letting him continue to jerk himself off. Deepening the kiss he moans into your mouth, you take the opportunity and slip your tongue into his mouth. Pulling back and biting his lip and kiss down his neck, trailing your fingers up his abdomen and trailing them back down and teasing right above the base of his cock before wrapping your fingers around his. Tightening them and causing him to hiss and fuck into your hands harder. 

Pressing another kiss to his lips you whisper against them, “Will you DT for me, love?” moaning into your mouth he nods, pulling away for a moment. 

Watching him flex and crack his neck you start to see scales pressing through under his skin, and blue flame start to stretch across the expanse of his chest. Watching his face contort and elongate as his teeth lengthen. The spikes start to split through his skin, his nails elongating into talons as his cock slips through a slit, laying thick and heavy. Ridges line his cock, getting thicker the further down the base. 

His wings come next, ethereal arms spread out and shake out, cracking against each other before he gives you a toothy grin. 

“Like what you see?” he teased, watching as you looked him over. Giving him a sweet smile you walk over to him, sliding your hands up to his face, holding his cheeks in the palms of your hands. You pull him down for a kiss, slipping your hand into his hair and scratch his scalp as you kiss. A guttural almost purr emanates from him as he reaches out a clawed hand and grabs your ass, pulling you flush against his hips. His scales flexing against you as he deepens the kiss. 

Reaching down you take his length into your hand, slowly jerking him off, getting the demon to growl in pleasure. Sliding one of his hands towards your center, Nero pressed his thumb to your clit, slipping a finger between your folds huffing at the feeling. 

“You’re soaked, but still not ready.” That gravelly voice commented, you would’ve went weak in the knees from it if it wasn’t for the pair of ethereal hands holding you up by your hips. His winged hands held you in place until he lifted you in the air caused you to squeal in surprise and try to grab on for purchase. Laughing he slapped your thigh, “I got you”.

Gripping your thighs with his human hands he spread your legs to make room for him as he brought you to his shoulders, sliding his thick tongue out to lap at your folds the tip wrapping around your nub causing you to whine and press closer into his mouth. His teeth scraping gently against your clit before moving his mouth down further and pressing his tongue inside. Moaning you shiver against him, the feel of his tongue fucking into your heat has you keening, his ethereal arms adjusting behind your back to support you and gently lead you into fucking yourself against his face. Your aching heat constricting against the muscle you start to rub at your clit, getting yourself closer to the precipice before he digs his talons into your ass and the mixture of pain and pleasure sends you over the edge. Whining and gripping the horns on his head for support. He slowed his movements slightly, letting you ride out your orgasm against his face. When you finally went limp against him he pulled you back gently, pulling you down to wrap your hips against his, his cock pressing insistently against your aching cunt. 

Feeling the heat coming from him and the sheer size you wonder for a moment if he’ll fit before he pulls you into a sensual kiss. He spills his feelings for you into the kiss as he lines up with your entrance, dragging the head of his cock through your slick before pressing in. For a moment you don’t think he’ll fit until you feel the first ridge slip in, and then the next as he slowly lowers you onto his cock. It was thicker than his human form, your cunt stretching impossibly far, the ridges pressing against your g-spot. 

The now throbbing dull ache inside you has you rocking. Pressing yourself against his cock becoming accommodated to the girth before he starts to pull you up with his ethereal wings and slamming you back down onto his cock. A broken sob escaped at this and he looked at you with a quirk of his head, silently questioning if you wanted to continue before you nodded and he repeated the motion, feeling you grab onto his shoulder plating and digging in harshly. Setting a fast pace he leans in and presses feather light kisses to your neck and breasts, counteracting the harsh treatment your cunt was taking. 

Whimpering you slide a hand into his hair, tightening and pulling his head back up to face you. Locking eyes with him you brace yourself and start to grind against his cock as you land back on his cock. The scale plating creating a delicious friction, causing your eyebrows to knit in pleasure. His wings grinding you down against him on every impact. 

As you’re fast approaching your orgasm you lean into his shoulder panting, fingers trailing the cool fire kissed skin when you finally hit your peak. Crying out and gripping onto his wings for purchase Nero whines an inhuman whine pressing into you even deeper. Holding you against him refusing to let you off of his cock as he bites into your shoulder. His cum coating your walls as he fills you for what seems like an eternity. 

Releasing a shaky sigh he pulls out, gently placing you on the bed before shifting back into his human form. The scales seemingly evaporated with a bolt of energy as he plopped into bed next to you, leaning onto his side and looking you over for any scratches or signs of injury. 

Laughing you take his hand into yours, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead before laying down next to him and pulling him towards your chest. A small sigh escaping his lips as he realized he didn’t harm you. As you card your fingers through his hair you laugh out loud a bit to yourself, before you continue. 

“I hope you’re prepared to do that again, love.”

Snorting the half asleep devil hunter nuzzles into your side and mumbles, “Ready when you are.”.


End file.
